Straddling Fear, Love and Reality
by ZCathie1998
Summary: One-shot! Lucifer doesn't want to love Chloe without her knowing who he really is.


**So I wrote this back in September 2016, I can't remember which episode it comes after but it would have been around 2x03. It was an idea that I had in my head for a while so it doesn't necessarily fit in any part of the Lucifer timeline. Also there is no way I expect Chloe to react this way! I would be disappointed if she did! But as it was only a one-shot, I needed it to end neatly!**

Chloe watched Lucifer spin Ella around before bringing his hand back to her waist. Ella rested her head on Lucifer's shoulder. They were so close. Chloe had seen Lucifer with so many women that she had lost count, but this was different. This wasn't the carnal desire Lucifer so often referred to, this was something deeper. The club was tightly packed. Hot, sweaty bodies rocked and swayed. Chloe took one last look and watched Lucifer dip Ella. Chloe turned away, walking up the stairs to the elevator to Lucifer's apartment.

Lucifer spun Ella around watching her smile light up the room. He drifted in time with the music and as Ella spun him he saw Chloe vanish up the staircase. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, confused.  
"Sorry Ella," he murmured. "I have to go."

Lucifer took the stairs two at a time. He had to wait for the elevator to come back down again. He frowned. Finally the elevator returned and Lucifer impatiently pressed the UP button. When it reached his apartment, he stepped out not sure what to expect. Chloe wasn't anywhere. Lucifer's heart pounded but then he spotted her standing out on the balcony, looking at the Los Angeles sky line, all lit up in the darkness. She was wearing a burgundy colour shirt and black jeans. Her hair was down, a symbol of her rare night off. He walked over to her slowly and stood next to her, resting his forearms on the railing, next to her hand. Chloe turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile.  
"Detective, what's the matter?" He asked carefully.  
She shook her head, biting her lower lip and wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Nothing," she whispered.  
She didn't look angry or upset really. But Lucifer could see that she was sad and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
"It's not nothing Detective, c'mon, you can tell me!" He grinned cheekily, trying to play it off with humour but as he expected that was not the solution this time. Lucifer turned around to lean his back against the railing.  
"Is it because I danced with Ella…" He spoke as the realisation hit him. He turned toward her with eyes open wide.  
"Are you jealous?" He asked, not knowing what to do if she said yes.  
"Jealous? No, I'm not jealous!" Chloe laughed, flicking her hair and turning away.  
"Jealousy is that feeling when you feel like a fat man is sitting on your chest," Lucifer said quietly. Chloe turned to look at him in shock.  
"Dr. Linda taught me that," He responded her unanswered question. "She explained that to me when I told her that I felt funny every time I saw you with Dan."  
Chloe's eyes widened.  
"You're jealous of me and Dan?" She whispered. Lucifer gave a wane smile.  
"No, I am jealous of Dan when he is with you and I'm not," he said quietly, not meeting Chloe's eyes.  
Chloe stared out at the view, silent. Lucifer walked around behind her, embracing her and he intertwined his fingers with hers.  
"Chloe," He whispered.  
Chloe carefully untangled her fingers from his and spun around so she was face to face with Lucifer. Lucifer slide his hand down to rest on her waist. He rested his forehead against Chloe's and for a brief second they were breathing the same air. Then he pulled away.  
"I… I can't," he whispered.  
Chloe took a deep breath, her heart racing as she walked slowly away from Lucifer and back into the apartment, trying to regain composure.  
"It's okay," she breathed. "It's okay if it's Ella."  
Lucifer frowned and followed her inside, closing the glass doors behind him.  
"No, it's not Ella. The way we, you and me, connect… I don't have that with anyone. It's something I..."  
Lucifer met Chloe's eyes.  
"I don't know what this feeling is, I have never felt it before, but if it is love then I want to love you as the real me and I want you to see me for who I really am." Lucifer had a resolve to his voice, a certain determination. He had made up his mine in a split second and his determination rang around the penthouse, echoing off walls. Chloe took a step back, suddenly uncertain.  
"I don't want to scare you, but you have to believe me. I am the Devil," Lucifer said.  
Chloe shook her head and began backing away as Lucifer walked toward her, slowly and deliberately.  
"You're scaring me," she shuddered.  
"Please, Chloe," whispered Lucifer. "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you," she whispered without hesitation. Mentally, she regretted her heart speaking before her brain.  
Lucifer looked at her. He was scared too but he wouldn't show it.  
"Lie on the couch, on your back," he instructed, locking the doors that led out to the balcony.  
"Lucifer…" Chloe breathed.  
"I promise Chloe, I would never hurt you."  
Chloe took a deep breath. She lay on the couch on her back and Lucifer came to stand beside her.  
"I need to make you believe me. The only way to make you believe, is to show you."  
Chloe nodded. For the first time in Lucifer's presence, she felt fear creep up her body.  
Lucifer carefully took off his shoes and crawled onto the couch, one leg on either side of Chloe so that he was hovering over her on all fours.  
"Lucifer," Chloe was panicky.  
"I need you to see all of me." Lucifer said.  
"Lucifer, please." Chloe begged. Electricity coursed through her body but her mind was numb.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to restrain you. I don't want you running away before we have had a chance to talk about this. I know if you run away, I'll never see you again and that can't happen."  
Chloe was too paralysed to move. Lucifer grabbed her hands and crossed them above her head, holding them in place with one hand. With the other hand he covered her mouth.  
"Please," Lucifer whispered. He was scared. He had never felt this vulnerable, this open. He needed to feel in control again. He held her tighter.  
With Lucifer straddling her - one hand over her mouth, the other holding her wrists - Lucifer's face morphed into his true form. Chloe screamed but her sound was muffled by Lucifer's hand. She struggled beneath him but he held her in place, gently but firmly.  
His face reverted back. But he didn't move. Chloe's eyes were wide as she stared at him. She screamed again into his hand. Lucifer was shaking. Chloe turned her head away and closed her eyes.  
"Please, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. I'm the exact same person, I always told you I was, except now you have to believe it." Lucifer was desperate.  
"I am going to take me hand away," he whispered.  
He removed his hand, expecting Chloe to scream but she didn't. She just lay there looking up at him.  
"Chloe…"  
Chloe hands were still being held above her head.  
"Lucifer, come here," she asked motioning with her chin. Lucifer lowered himself so that his face was just above Chloe's. She kissed the corner of his mouth. Lucifer started. He met Chloe's eyes and he bent his head down, kissing her slowly. He must have released her hands at some stage  
because her fingers fumbled with his buttons. Lucifer pulled away breathing heavy.  
"I don't want to rush into things, not yet. Not when you haven't had time to process everything." Lucifer said sitting back. Chloe nodded slowly. Everything spun. She pulled herself into Lucifer's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple. As the world stopped spinning he turned her head up so their lips could meet. Slow kisses. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe.  
"Be scared of anything, but never be scared of me," he whispered.


End file.
